


Unbelievable!

by Wallflower671



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Old work, Unfinished, bad grammar, but i lost the inspiration., i planned for it to TadaHiro, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi travels back five hundred years in the past where he meets this half-demon, Hiro, who keeps calling him Misako. Inuyasha!AU that I lost inspiration for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



> Unbeta'd and OOC

 

 

 _Brilliant red and orange flames twist around him, eating everything in sight, licking hot trails against his skin. He can't see. He can't move. He can't breathe. Why can't he breathe? He can't— **She's** falling. I can't, I can't, I can't, she tries to command her body and all she manages is a twitch; there's black clouds, the fire climbs higher, the room gets hotter and her hold on consciousness slips. She can't escape… she was supposed too… her sliding brown gaze lands on the pink, glimmering jewel unscathed by the inferno around her… _

 _Big brother, I'm so sorry…_

"Did you have that dream again?" 

Tadashi jolts back to the present. He snaps back to Aunt Cass. She leans forward on the marble counter top, she pulls a sympathetic face.    

"Excuse me?"

Aunt Cass coos. She's around the counter in two steps, in another two, she has wrapped him in a tight hug. "You were staring at the sugar for five minutes." She clicks her tongue. "You have bags under your eyes… did you have that dream again?" Tadashi can hear the worry in her voice, he wants to lie and say he didn't. His body betrays him, he nods against in her.  

"… She—Misako—I died this time," Tadashi whispers. It's there, he can feel himself growing weaker himself fighting for breath and the way the flames eat at him, and the overwhelming regret that threatens to take him down. Tadashi shudders. 

"Tadashi, maybe we shoul—"

Tadashi pushes out of her arms. His glare softens with Aunt Cass' hurt expression. "No, I'm fine. I don't need to see anyone." He neglects to say they've tried therapy the first five times and all of the therapists wrote it off as he was just adjusting to the new place and coupled with his notorious love for fantasy books, his dreams were just a product of his imagination. _Yeah_ right, Tadashi can't help his derisive snort. He had always been an unusually grounded for his age.

"Maybe a break from the shrine?" Aunt Cass suggests, hope wrapped in her words. "That friend of yours, Fred, he constantly invites you over, yes? Why not stay with him for a few—"

"What would you do without me? You can't run both the Lucky Cat and handle the tours around this place," Tadashi counters. Aunt Cass frowns. 

"At least stay home and rest for a couple of days from SFIT—"

"Bye Aunt Cass," Tadashi says, waving with a cheeky smile. He can't help his relieved sigh when he's outside. He loves Aunt Cass to death and appreciates the concern she has for him, really, he does but sometimes it is a bit stifling. He adjusts the straps of his backpack. School will be a welcome distraction from his weird dreams. 

Tadashi heads down the usual path sandwiched by their gift shop filled with cheesy knicknacks and tick tacks and their authentic medieval Japanese homes on the left, and the ancient Goshinboku that stands tall and proud opposite of their humble shrine on the right. His nose twitches with the sudden stench of something _awful._

He grimaces, backtracking to the shrine. 

Tadashi's nose wrinkles at the acrid, rotting smell. He notices the slight opening of the sliding door, he can guess what happened. Tadashi slides the wooden door fully open. His steps inside with trepidation, his stomach clenches at the thought that of finding whatever poor animal that had gotten stuck and died. 

"Woman up," Tadashi parrots Gogo. "You want to be a doctor, don't you? You'll have to get used to death eventually."

He frowns, but it succeeds in getting him to take the few steps inside the place. He pulls his green blazer closer. It's cold in there. A lot colder than what expects on a warm day. He follows his nose down the creaky, wooden steps to the dry well. He peers down, his frown digging deeper, it's pitch-black from top to bottom, if anything has fallen down there's no way he can see— a shadow moves. 

"I— WHOA!" 

Tadashi scrambles back. 

A half-naked woman fused with a centipede bursts forth. She (it?) raises from to the small well, wiggly and spindly. Her human arms and sickly yellow legs twitch in unison. Her beady black eyes zero on him. "You have it," she spits. "Give it to me!" 

"Wait, I don't know what you're—" Mistress Centipede doesn't give him time to finish. She shoots forward and wraps her body around him, forcefully dragging him into the well with her.

They fall. 

"Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me!" she repeats, her body coils tighter with ever word. 

He shakes against her, denying her claim. "I don't have it, whatever it is you want; I don't have it!"

"Liar!" she shrieks at him.

"Let me go!" he struggles, kicking and squirming. "Let me go! Let me go! You're crazy!" Tadashi manages to free hand placing it between him and the centipede lady. "Let go!" to his surprise, a bright pink light blasts from his hand. It has her flinching back and disintegrating before his eyes. 

Tadashu gets to blink before he lands on soft ground. Mistress Centipede's scattered remains around him. He stares at the numerous bleach bones for a shocked second. His hand raises to tug back inky strands of hair. Did he fall asleep without realizing it…this… this was just a very, vivid dream... right?

He feels something grip his pants. One of the Mistress Centipede's human arms… nope, Tadashi out. 

"Woman up," he repeats. He kicks Mistress Centipede's arm off. 

Tadashi sees grooves in the well he's in and long ivy cords he weren't there before. Tadashi doesn't complain. He gets to climbing trying to compartmentalize his thoughts. He has to get out of the well. When he gets out the well, he'll shoot an email to his professors, and tell them he isn't feeling well and to forward all work to him. After that, he is going to take a long nap like Aunt Cass had suggested. 

Sounds like a plan. It would of been the plan had he climbed out the well back in San Fransokyo. 

Tadashi gapes as he swings out of the well. Tadashi gapes when he dusts off his clothes. Tadashi gapes when he spins around in a full circle and all he sees is brilliant green fields filled with blooming flora. He hears the thriving sounds of wildlife previously snuffed out the blares of traffic around the city, and the trees. There are so many trees. He's in a forest, but how could that be— he was just in— it doesn't make any sense— Tadashi doesn't stop his gaping until he spots the Goshinboku. Even in this place, it stands taller than any of the other trees. 

Tadashi more or less breaks into a full run. Tadashi refuses to stop until he gets the huge trunk of the tree. It looks the same aside the lack of prayer necklace. Also, the amount of the thick tree roots that raises from the ground, all of which lead to the boy, closer to man than boy, pinned to the great tree. 

A boy. 

Tadashi can't resist his curiosity.  He jumps unto one of the raised tree roots. He balances precariously as he inches up to the boy. (For a moment he thinks of Gogo and how easy she would of scaled this thing, Tadashi swears the girl had to been a cat in her past life). Tadashi makes it without falling, a victory smile graces his lips. As quickly as it appears it's gone because he knows this boy. He knows him.

 _The dark, washed blue fire-rat hakama threaded with red._

 _The mop of pitch black hair that stands on all its end in desperate need of a comb._

 _The pink lips that he knows only have to part reveal a gap._

 _And the ears, the long triangle black ears that tell of his status._

"Hiro," the name comes unbidden. Tadashi's eyes slide from the boy's sleeping face to the arrow jabbed through his heart, pinning him to the tree. "Bro-"

"Get away from the demon, demon!" someone shouts. Tadashi whips around to see a crowd of men —is that a woman on the horse?— he instinctively moves to shield Hiro away them. He doesn't know why, but he knows that people—humans don't like Hiro. They don't treat him right. 

"Get away!" another one cries out. The crowd shouts their agreement.  

Tadashi shakes his head. They point arrows at him and hold up simple farming tools. Tadashi isn't cowed. He won't leave Hiro. They'll have to string him away if they want him to leave.

… he needs to learn to stop jinxing his words. A moment later, he's tied in ropes and thrown over some guy's shoulder like a damsel. He struggles, trying to gnaw through the rope, and tell them they're making a big mistake. Tadashi knows Hiro. _Hiro isn't bad! He's not meant to be feared,_ he scowls when the jeering crowd snipes at Hiro as the mob prepares to leave _, or scorned._

Tadashi resigns to his fate when he sees he isn't getting free any time soon. The only good part of his situation is he's turned in a way where he can see Hiro as they retreat. He promises that he'll come back for him. He won't leave Hiro like that. 

Tadashi catches glimpses of his surroundings as he moves. It's almost as if he is in feudal Japan. The abundant rice fields. The wooden structures of the house. The men with their long hair in ponytails, the smell (did any of them bathe?), the simple clothing. He vaguely wonders (wishes) if this is a Renaissance affair type of place. If so, they are great. No one has broken character. 

The man that holds him, slams him down to a straw mat in front of a roaring fire. The villagers form a mangled circle around Tadashi. The women and children are predictably huddled up casting fearful looks while the men give him the evil eye. He rolls his eyes. Honestly. This situation is ridiculous. He's the one being held hostage; they even took his backpack with his cellphone.

A shadow covers him, Tadaashi's attention is routed back the short lady dressed in a miko's garb. _Aunt Cass_? "Be gone, demon!" Tadashi flinches back as he's showered in white sparkles. 

"I'm not a demon," he tells the Aunt Cass look-a-like.

"As if I would believe that, be gone!" she throws another fistful of white at him. A speckle lands on his lips, he can't help but take a lick. Salt. He's being doused with salt, unbelievable.

"Please stop throwing salt, I'm not going to be purified; I'm a hundred percent human," he tries calmly.

The Aunt Cass clone shoots him a speculative look. She arches her eyebrows and sets the bag of salt down. She approaches him despite the yells around her, grabbing his chin and pulling him close. For a long, long time she eyes him. "You're not a demon." Tadashi breathes a sigh of relief. Finally, someone believes him. "But I feel something within you," she says lowly. He freezes.

"Release him!" the clone shouts. 

"Lady, you saw for yourself he was trying to free the nogitsune, Hiro-"

"Release him!" the clone repeats. The man scrambles to comply with her request. He gets his arms and ankles free and the man runs away before he can say thank you. "Return his things." Another steps forward, throwing his backpack at him. "Child, follow me."

Tadashi has no choice. He follows. 

The roads are dirt, but beaten well enough for there to be several visible trails. The houses are small and wooden. There's a blue river to the right of him. Tadashi has never seen water that clean before. There are pig and chickens pinned. Small children dart down the trails, holding balls and dolls of twine. There are lines of clothing, he can the storehouses of food… It's all so surreal. Before Tadashi knows it, they're at the clone's house. He notices that she lives a considerable distance away from the others. He shakes his head deciding to go against his instinct to ask. He heads in after her. His slip-ons are left outside. 

It's not large inside. Tadashi spots a few metal bowls and a ladle. A couple of burlap bags here and there, a bedroll, but nothing aside from that. This takes minimalism to the extreme. "Um, great house," he says. Tadashi sits across from her. Their separator a fire pit. 

"No need to lie, child."

He flushes red at being caught. The clone even smiles in the same way as Aunt Cass, large and wide, nothing to hide. 

"Where are you from, child?"

"Uh, San Fransokyo?" he poses it like a question. 

She repeats the city back as if its a foreign word. "Is it far?"

"Very," he nods. If accepts the position he's in, then, he guesses he's been thrown back more than five hundred years in the past. His well a type of wormhole. His deduction is not a happy one. 

"We'll get you home," she says. She's good at picking up his moods too like Aunt Cass. 

He nods back at her, trying to seem like he believes her. He shouldn't give up this early into the game. The well might have his answers, and of course, if he's in this time he can help Hiro.

"Hiro!" he blurts out. Tadashi stands up. "I've got to go, thanks for everything!" Hiro needs him. 

He manages one step. The clone is also stands. She grips onto his arm, alarmed. She's a lot stronger than Tadashi expects. "You can't release him!"

"What? Please let go." He doesn't stop to question how she correctly guesses what he's thinking, he's going to get Hiro from the tree. 

"He'll slaughter us all. He was placed there for a reason!" she pleads. Her honey-brown eyes are glazed over in fear.

Tadashi stops. "What?"

"My mentor and my colleagues were killed trying to bring down that nogitsune fifty years ago." It seems like a light shines on the clone. He sees all that Aunt Cass lacks. He spots the silver scars on the right side of her face, the sagging dark skin where he realizes she's been burnt, she even has a limp. 

"Hiro, wouldn't do that," Tadashi finds his voice. He knows that to be true. _Hiro_ is _gentle and kind. "_ He would never harm anothe _—"_

  
_"_ Kitsune are master tricksters, nogitsune even worse—"

"LADY! A demon is attacking the village!" a nondescript man pokes into the home, red as tomato and shaking like a leaf, his fear is palpable.

The clone and him share a single side-long gaze. The clone reaches behind her to grab her longbow, a quiver full of pointed arrows, already strapped to her.

 

Tadashi's own brand of fear and anxiety grips he as he slips on his shoes and hurries to match the clone's stride. It can't be Hiro terrorizing the village. Could it? No! He's letting her words get under his skin. A) He's absolute certain that Hiro wouldn't do something like attack a village. B) he's pinned down to the Goshinboku. Panicked screams mark their arrival in main village 

It's an iron weight in his belly now. It's Mistress Centipede not Hiro. Lady and the other men are behind him with their weapons. Tadashi only has eyes for Mistress Centipede.

"Where is it? I can sense it! Give it here! Give it here! The Shikon no Tama is mine!" Mistress Centipede screeches. Her centipede half whips around, leaving destruction in its wake. It smashes houses and storehouses like they're nothing, tens of people are crushed under her pointed legs, and she continues to screech like a banshee.

"I can sense it! The jewel, I can sense it I can sense it! Give it here and your pathetic lives will be spared!" She lunges for a man on a horse. The man dives to the side. The horse isn't so lucky. 

Tadashi winces with every scared whinny from the creature and the crunching of the bunches as Mistress Centipede throws like horse high up in the air, its legs spasm, and then, it hurdles to the ground in front of the them. The horse lands with a sickening crunch.

Tadashi curls his fists. 

"Hey ugly! It's me you want!" Tadashi jumps up and down, waving erratically and yelling as loud as he can. "I'm over here! I have it! I have what you want, I have the jewel!" Her attention locks on him. Her mandibles extend morph in a parody of smile. 

"Child," the clone says, he can hear the worry in her voice. 

"Thanks for everything," Tadashi says. 

Then, he runs like the devil's on heels. Straight into the forest with a rainbow of lights. There's nothing like adrenaline shooting into your system. Tadashi's laughing like a maniac as he runs for his life. He hears his heartbeat in tandem with the insidious noise behind him—Mistress Centipede is a fast one. 

Tadashi doesn't exactly know what his plan is— he's just running until he spots Hiro. Hiro will protect him. Another piece that comes out of nowhere, but he knows it to be true. He climbs onto the tree roots and grips Hiro. He can feel the steady rise of his chest and how his body emits heat almost if he were sleeping. 

"Found you!" she crows. Her lower body wraps around the tree, Hiro, and him. "Enough games, vermin. Give it to me and I'll consider a painless death."

"I don't have it," he gasps. Tadashi funnels all his strength into his arms. He brushes the arrow, it pulses at his touch.

"Don't lie to me!"

The wood feels warm. His hand encloses around its shaft.

"I'm not lying."

"I'll carve up every piece of you until I find the Shikon no Tama!"

Tadashi hears more cracking behind the him, he doesn't want to see. He gets ready to pull—

"No child! Don't!" the clone shouts. When did she get here?

Too late. He jerks back. The arrow slides out with a squelch. For a moment, there is no sound. Mistress Centipede isn't crushing him. The villagers aren't yelling. The wildlife has even quieted.

Dead silence.

"Hiro?" Tadashi whispers.

Scarlet Red. Hiro's eyes are red, only the sliver of his warm brown eyes are remain. They shift onto him for a mere second; Hiro's mouth opens; Tadashi braces for it. Hiro lets out a ear-splitting roar, so angry so agitated. It has the fine hair on Tadashi's arm and back raised, a chill rushes over him. 

"Mi…sa…ko," Hiro growls. 

He leaps free from Tadashi's grasp, the tree, and Mistress Centipede to the grasses. Hiro faces the villagers. "Bring her back! Now! Bring me my sister!"

No one moves. There aren't words, just scared huffs of breaths. 

"Now!" he rushes forward. One moment, he's in the grasses, the next he's with the crowd of men. Hiro rips and tears all that come within his range. "Where. Is. Misako?" he repeats over and over like a broken record. He punctuates each word with a cracked necks, a slit throats, even torn-out entrails. 

Mistress Centipede takes the moment to continue her quest for whatever she thinks Tadashi has. Her green body wraps around him so tight he swears his innards are being crushed together into one. Her yellow legs pinch into him. Tadashi screams, his eyes screw shut.

He fails to see the fading of the red and the perk. "Misako?"

Tadashi only feels. In a second, he's been released. The crushing of him no more. It's sweet relief.  

He expects to fall to the ground. Instead he's caught in strong arms, held bridal style. Gentler set of claws grip him. "Misako?" Hiro has such a hopeful lilt in his voice. He shakes his head. 

"No, I'm Ta-"

 "Quickly, child, the subjugation words!" the clone interrupts. He doesn't even get a what in. He can see the sudden appearance of the glowing beads floating around Hiro's neck, he sees the fading reds of Hiro's eyes, the dark blood splashed on his face, the mighty Goshinboku behind him, he hears the shouts of the village people and the wildlife slowly mixing in… 

"Unbelievable!" Tadashi says.

Hiro slams down.

**Author's Note:**

> For InkStainsOnMyHands; one of the best writers of the TadaHiro fandom. I posted this on my tumblr account JasonluvsNico, I just forgot to post it on here too.


End file.
